


What meant to be

by springfield0773



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Brotherly Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Damn Damian Is Really Bad With Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Feels, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbating, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773
Summary: Jon was suddenly 17 and Damian dealt with his best friend's new profound feeling in the worst way possible.Warning: There's a bit of Frozen 2 spoiler at the end of chapter 2.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kent Connor/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Kisses with Jon are always too long. The first time they did it it was a short lived kinda sloppy peck on the lips, followed by a red-as-a-tomato Superboy and a stunned Robin, unsure of what to do. They stared at each other, blue eyes locked in emerald ones, until the taller and by then older boy leaned in to joined their breathe once again, this time longer and more certain of what he wanted to take. Every kisses after that just keep getting longer, harder and greedier, yet there has never been the lack of a gentle nature. He’d place one hand around Robin’s hip and another on his face, pull him close and leave no escape. Jon kisses with all he has, his body, his mind, his heart, his soul, all poured down on Damian as the little one can’t help but submit to the affection. It’s suffocating, Damian often thinks between their brief breaks for air, not because his breathe was being stolen but of the weight of this. What with him being at the receive end of the Golden child’s undoubtedly posessive love and all. 

His world, their world, just suddenly went spiral one day on the rooftop of yet another tall grey building of Gotham, where Superboy decided to pour his heart out to his partner, who had expected to be anything but a love interest to his best friend. Hell, even the Batcave’s nor JL’s database didn’t have anything on Superman’s son being gay. Then again, Jon had aged-up to 17 years old when everyone wasn’t around, so Damian supposed they missed his whole “discover oneself” thing. 

“Okay.” Was the only thing Damian could say. The self-proclaim best Robin hates to admit that he’d ever be put under situations he couldn’t handle, but this was one of them. Years of cold-blooded assassin training haven’t helped his people skills and they were proven to be still useless then. 

Superboy looked a little disappointed, but not surprised. He forced a laugh, scratch his head looking elsewhere as if trying to come up with something but failed. Then after a brief moment of thoughts he collected himself and said: 

“I just wanted you to know D. I don’t expect an answer or anything so don’t stress it okay?” with it his usual carefree smile returned. 

Again, Damian was at the loss of word, so all he could resort to was another soft “Okay.”

After that no more word was said on the previous matter, they went on their routine, kicking asses and saving the day, landing harder puches trying to rid themselves of the uneasing feelings that were creeping up. 

Jon looked hurt and Damian couldn’t shake it off. 

Which was probably what led to a half-joking suggestion that was too stupid Robin couldn’t believe it came from him: 

“Tell you what, if you can indeed take Bane plus his minions down and into Arkham in less than 5 minutes, saving me some cheese viking time, I’d even give you a kiss as a reward.”

He had expected the other to get offensed, or mad that he was being an insensitive demon he has always been portraited as. Not Superboy immediately charging at Bane in a freaking flash, sending the man across the room and through the wall. The next few minutes was absolute chaos. Bobies after bodies kept throwing themselves into the center that was Superboy and get blasted away either with super breathe or super strength. Guns was brought and bullets was shot in vain. Bane got a few hits, but answered him was dozens time more as the other was with super speed after all. Then only one was left hovering above the ground for a moment, before the floor was swept clean of unconcious bodies soon to be discovering themselves in the walls of Arkham. 

Not even giving Robin time to realize he felt a little pissed at him showing off, Jon was already back just as when he left, in a flash. 

“How was it?” He ask.

Damian just stared at him, pouting, in a moment, then with a “Tt” he pulled out his watch and announced:

“7 minutes and 41 seconds.”

The other lower himself a little, clearly disappointed: 

“Guess I lost then.” 

Somewhere in Damian head a little voice rejoiced. ‘Great! This is my way out.’ It said, ‘Let’s never go near this unknown territory again.’ It suggested. 

But he found his vocal voice to be a traitorous bitch: 

“And since it’s the boss stage, you get a 3-minute bonus.” ‘What are you saying!?’

Superboy immediately perked up: 

“What?”

“That makes your final time 4 minutes and 41 seconds.” ‘Stop it!’ The voice rang again. 

Jon dropped himself completely on the ground and walked up to Damian, closing on any gap they had in between. 

“Does this mean- What does this mean Damian?”

‘You can still get out of this!!’ “It means” he said, accompaned with slow mocking claps “Congratulation, you won. Come claim your price, and make it quick my hero, the arcade closes in an hour.” ‘No… WHAT.ARE.YOU.DOING??’

He swore he could see star beaming from the other as a yet even brighter smile drawing across his face. Jon must have realized that he was being too excited too, so he stepped back a little and collected himself, before closing in again. And the rest, like they usually said, was history. 

Everytime they did it Robin made a mental note that this would be the last, yet the most resistance he has ever showed was a push to create distance between Jon’s chest and his when the other’s heartbeat was getting way too loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian had a talk with an unexpected family member about him and Jon.

At Wayne manor, thing was getting more lively for its usual silence and emptiness. It was one of their agreed (or rather compromised for a certain father figure that was not getting any younger au contraire to the prior assumption that he might be immortal) family reunions when everyone would put off their “vigilante activities”, whatever they might be, and gather at the manor for a whole day of bonding and hopefully not killing each others. A promise with Alfred is a promise you don’t break, so all party involved: Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Wayne, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain and even Jason Todd, were sure to be found in each other’s company when the day comes. Surprisingly enough, 2 years since the first reunion with the routine of once every 3 months and the boys’s behavior was still, as Bruce would put it, not as murderous as he had thought. Apparently they do get along, but all are too stubborn to do so without some sort of condition to hide behind. The oldest Wayne even came close to suggesting they do this more often, but decided against it for at least some more time. 

“BRUCE!! DAMIAN BIT MEEE!!!” “And that” Bruce thought, pinching his temper as the scream of his third son rang through the hall, destroying the last trace of the manor’s once stillness, “is why we need more time. But seriously how much more time do these kids need?”

The latter question wasn’t at all unreasonable. Though the scream might sounded like it came from a kindergarden fight, the two suspects were in fact already 24 and 15 years old. Sure, they’ve proven themselves to great extend as leaders and heroes everyon look up to at younger ages but when it come to being brothers and Bruce’s sons he swears they will always be brats. 

While Bruce was dragging his feet to wherever the soon-to-be state of crime was, Jason was helping Alfred preparing meals along with Dick and Cass, but the latter two were mostly just trying to catch up over peeled potatoes. When the scream reached the kitchen they merely bugded. It’s a silent agreement that they’d rather have the youngest boys trying to kill each other than them by the stove where they somehow set a fire making sandwiches sometime ago. 

“I’ll have you know, Drake, that biting is a legic method of assault.” Damian argued, now with Bruce standing between him and his poor target, who spat back:

“We were playing Warcraft Damian. Warcraft! Not sparring!” Tim would later admitted he was being a little dramatic. Over the years and too many Warcraft Mondays, Overwatch Mondays or whatever they were into at the time, there has been more than enough bites, scratches, puches and even stabs from the angry gremlin to get used to this unusual display of affection. Sometimes Tim’d be too tired to care, eyes on the screen, hands still on the console with the demon brat’s teeth digging into his muscle until satan himself realizes the musky taste of 3-day old unbathed skin and lets go on his own.  
Sometimes, particularly when he’s in one of his good-not-too-intoxicated-with-caffein day, he’d play along, bringing the battle from the game to real life. 

Bruce made a mental note to help Alfred in his kitchen next time so he can dump this on Dick or even Jason. Drawing one last exhausting breathe the master of the Wayne household finally spoke up:

“Listen both of you. I refuse to come back from the League’s childish fights just to face another one in my own house. So here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna behave, or NO.BLUEBERRY.PIE.”  
Both Tim and Damian stopped hissing at each other and faced Bruce in sync with squinted eyes, arms crossing:

“Really Bruce? You’re doing the old-school parental guide ‘no desert’ on us?”

“Tt, I expected more from you, father.” ‘At least they share common ground on making my life miserable.’ Big old bat thought bitterly. 

“Oh, _you_ know it works.” It does, because just another moment of challenging eyes battle later the two lads finally gave in and return to their game, deciding it was better to compromise for Alfred’s special pie. 

When he was sure no more fight was going to erupt Bruce left the boy to themselves. The rom was again filled with silence save for the noise from the game, untill Drake mindlessly asked, eyes didn’t even move: 

“You seem distracted demon’s spawn. Anything on your mind?” 

“…Not really.” Replied Damian, with the same energy. 

Then came another pause, which was also short lived. 

“It’s just… something with one of my teammates.” For once the demon was actually trying to open up to something, this definitely caught Tim’s attention, but he didn’t show.

“You mean Superboy.” 

“Maybe.” 

“So it’s Superboy. What’s up?”

Damian was starting to get pissed that he’d be this easy to predict, but this was not worth another fight that may risk him of Pennyworth’s pie. 

“Tt, whatever is _up_ , you can’t help with Drake.” 

“Who knows” Tim hit pause and turned to face Damian directly, letting him know that he cares, even when he had already assumed this was probably Damian’s bitchy- _easy to misunderstand_ behavior that got them into another fight. “I have a Superboy as partner too, hell, I’m even dating him. So just let it out you little social-disfuctioning gremlin.”

‘I’m even dating him.’ Were the words that struck Damian the hardest. The relationship between Drake and Connor Kent did not go unnoticed by him, but it didn’t cross his mind that the ex-Robin maybe of help in his private life either. Sure they’ve become more… brotherly(?), but Damian has never really voiced his troubled thoughts on what was going on with Superboy, even to Dick. Then again, Drake might have a point because he clearly isn’t going anywhere.

So against all odd, the Robin confessed, trying to sound like it didn’t matter but failed:

“Jon and I, we have been occuring in a certain… activity.”

“And I assume you’re not talking about beating people through out the timeline, yes?”

“It’s something… not work-related.”

“Such as...?”

It took the gremlin a while to continue the talk, but judging on the creeping blush under that brown shade of skin, what Tim had already predicted brought a knowing smirk to his face. But it was fun seeing the prince struggle for word so he just kept playing Dick’s patient big bother role. 

“Come on Damian, I can’t help what I don’t know of.”

“itsnothingwejustkissed” came a really fast slurt of words.

“What’s that?” Tim heard it alright, he was just in the mood to be Damian, his official adjective for mean. 

“We…we…”

“Yes?”

“We…he….”

“I think lunch is almost done, maybe we should go?”

“He kissed me!”

“Oh really, did you kiss him back?” 

“Wha… Well, I think I did.”

“You think?” Then was Tim sensing something odd. 

“I don’t know… I just… When he asks for it I just… let it happen.” Damian’s voice was getting smaller, quite out of character for the prince. It was endearing, but Tim was more concern about a certain detail than that.

“You are dating, right?” 

“I guess?”

“What’s the matter Damian?”

“I don’t know. He said he loves me, and I believe him. And the kissing doesn’t feel bad, but it just… doesn’t feel like anything either.” 

“Okay, so what do you think about him?” Tim asked, decided better to not jump into conclusion. 

“He’s… my partner, my best friend.” ‘But not the one I love.’ The other waited a little then silently added. 

“Have you ever considered him as your… romantic partner maybe?” He really didn’t know what’d be the right word, the word the Demon would feel most relatable to. 

“And what would that be like?” Okay, at least he tried.

“You know, someone you like, a lot. Someone you want to keep around or go on a date with, hold hands, or, I don’t know, kiss?  
Have you I ever seen Jon as someone like that?”

It didn’t take long for the answer to pop into Damian’s head, but he hesitated because he didn’t want to seem like he was answering too fast. 

“No.” 

“Okay, so how long has this been going on?”

“2 years, since he got back from space.”

“WTF?” The older almost jumped from his spot, eyes wide and eyebrows slightly lifted. “You’re telling me you’ve been making out with a guy who you don’t even like for 2 years? Why??”

“Well if I knew why would I even need you Drake??” Great, then both of them was confused. 

“It’s just… he looked hurt okay? And sure I don’t think I love him the way he loves me but I still love him… I didn’t want to hurt him. He said he was lonely in space and he missed me… What was I supposed to do?” 

“What you were supposed to do was rejecting him on the spot, so he can move on. Because damn it Dami it’s been 2 years and you still only see him as a friend! You might not even be gay! This is a lie that has been dragged on for too long. How do you think he would feel if he found out huh?” Tim hasn’t realized he was raising his voice, until he see the overwhelmed look of guilt on Damian’s face. The kid looked down, clearly shocked. 

“Look kid… I’m sorry I raised my voice. I know what you did come from a good place, but sometimes, you have no choice but to hurt the ones you love to protect them from further damage. You’re a smart kid, I’m sure you understand right?” He pulled Damian close and pet his hair. It was no surprise how bad the demon can be when it come to interacting with people, considering the first 10 years of his bringing up, so he probably got caught like a deer in the headlight being confessed to, most likely for the first time. 

“Yeah, I do.” For once Damian didn’t try to struggle. “His love is kinda… suffocating. It’s too much, how can someone love a person that much Tim? He’s so kind, genuine and gentle, makes me feel like an alien in his hold. It’s more than what I deserve, yet I can’t even answer it back…” And with that Tim’s wrap around Damian became even tighter.

“God little D, you deserve all that and more okay. You’re a good kid. I know we had a rough meeting but you’ve proven yourself to the mantle of Robin and everyone know that.” Tim started to rub the younger’s back in circles as he felt shorter arms hugging him back. “But you know, Superboy is going to want to hug you, kiss you, and maybe even more. What you’ve been doing is wrong, Damian. You’ve been giving him false hope that you two have something special when you don’t. So I want you to really, really think about your relationship and your feeling for him, then when you’re clear, do the right thing, even if Superboy is going to cry in front of you, understand?”

To that, Damian gave out a soft “Yes.” Then they stayed the way they were for a while, untill the shorter broke the silence again.

“So does Connor cry?” 

“Pff, he cried when he watched Frozen 2 and Olaf melted.” 

“You did too though.”

“… Yeah.” 

From the kitchen called Jason for them to help setting up for an outdoor lunch, so the 2 brothers picked themselves up and joined the rest of the Wayne. They had yet another well spent day after that, during which Damian actually exchange a ‘thank you’ with his adopted brother whom he truly felt grateful for. And his heart was heavy at the end of the day, knowing that when tomorrow comes he’d have to confront Jon and tell him the truth and only the the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years Jon had had a fair share of fantasy about a particular raven head, those that were of all sort, gentle or wild. But none of them could compare to the first time it was real, when he was allowed a kiss from his beloved Damian. The younger’s lips were soft, just like a baby, but also cool and felt like an autumn leaf had fallen on his own. It was no mind-blowing experience like what his mind had drawn up so many times before, but it was the most fulfilling Jon has ever had. The world and universe be damned, for he’d only be completed right there, with Damian. When the moment that felt like it lasted forever ended, a fear immediately washed over the boy of steel. ‘What if Damian had been bluffing? What if he didn’t really want this?’ He thought nervously as he eyed the other waiting for a reaction, only to find green eyes stared back at his own blue ones, dazed. Damian’s eyes, Jon has always loved those, hell, he had probably falled in love with Damian because of them alone. They were green and clear like the surface of a lake on a fall noon, reflecting his image perfectly. ‘Yes.’ Superboy smirked. ‘Just like that, look only at me.’ And without realizing it, he was already closing in again.

Jon can’t never get enough of Damian. It’s addictive, just like caffein, but instead of being dark and bitter, Damian for him will always be the sweetest he has ever tasted.

“Earth to Jonnathan!” A strong tap on the shoulder jolted him back from his daydream. Looking up Jon realized it was Connor who was calling him.

“You okay little bro? Need some rest?” The other Superboy asked with concern clearly in his eyes. They were going over some college materials that Jon was having trouble with, specifically Cal III.

“No! Nope! I’m not tired. These things just kinda… flew over my head… I’m sorry, even though you took all the time to explain this to me…”

“Nah, don’t worry about it bro. At some point I lost it too. Man, Tim’s gonna be pissed, he spent most of his time in college teaching me rather than study for himself and I just forgot…” Contrary to his speech Connor actually looked carefree as ever, what Tim doesn’t know won’t kill him anyway. 

“Maybe I should ask Tim to tutor you next time.” He offered, completely oblivious to his own knowledge of Drake’s swamped schedule as both Wayne’s Enterprise CTO and Young Justice’s Robin.

“It’s okay Connor, I think I’ll just ask Damian.”

“Isn’t he like, 10?”

“15. And he had an engineer degree when he was 8 anyway.”

“The hell… Do you have to be a genius to audit for Robin or something?” Connor frowned, feeling a bit cheated at life. It had taken him a lot of sweat, tears and blood to pass a degree in science last year, and there was actual blood because a Tim on coffee probation is a very violent Tim.

“Maybe, Red Hood is a big nerd you know. There’s a whole library in his rom and Dami usually sneaks in to borrow some.” Jon replied nonchalantly. That reminded him Damian recommeded this book to him once and even got him a copy, but he wasn’t anywhere near done reading it yet. He made a mental note to pick up the book again soon.

“What about Nightwing?”

“Oh, he’s there because he’s pretty.”

And at that both of them laughed. The man called himself Mr.Butt, he deserves it.

After some more time being confused together, Connor received a call from YJ headquarter so he headed out with a quick apology. Jon was just glad that he could finally spare his brother of such a task because honestly he’d love nothing more than bothering his Robin with it, and Connor literally whispered ‘thank god’ when his com rang anyway, the poor guy. In just seconds he packed some snacks then all of his textbooks and notes then to move to the Fortress of the Super sons, humming happily while doing so. He took the air and moved at his best speed, way too eager to reunite with Damian wait even a second longer, mind already sketching up what they were going to do before he has to get down with these troublesome math again. 

Damian actually dreaded that the next day came so fast as if in a blink of eyes. As determined as he had been the day before he couldn’t deny a part of him that want to avoid the confrontation so bad that he even considered running away on some made up quests oversea then just go fishing with Goliath in some Asian country half the world across. But if there’s anything in common between the league and his father’s training it’d be ‘never leave the unresolved unresolved’ no matter how much one doesn’t want to face it. Damian sighed, even Dick’s words were ringing in his head: “Running away from your problems is a race you’ll never win Damian.”

‘Yes yes I heard you the first time Grayson.’ The Robin thought in frustration and brushed his imaginary brother of conscience off his shoulder, then he dragged one last really long sigh before making his way to their underwater Fortress of Solitude where they had had plan to meet, the journey on which he took his time, taking the long way, eyeing for misdeeds along the road to involve himself with. He’d face it eventually, but it wouldn’t hurt to be late once in a while anyway.


End file.
